New Neon Genesis Evangelion
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: En el año 2030, 15 años más tarde del aparición de los primeros niños, Shinji y Asuka tienen un hijo, Makoto, quien se volverá el nuevo niño junto con sus amigos dispuestos a derrotar a los ángeles
1. El retorno de los ángeles

Esta historia lo soñé un día y decidí escribirlo… espero que os guste n.n

**Capitulo 1**

**El retorno de los ángeles**

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la persiana, dando a la cara a un chico de unos 15 años, con el cabello corto y de color negro. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos azules claros, para fijarse en la hora.

-Que raro… No ha sonado el despertador –Dijo levantándose tranquilamente y saliendo al comedor.

Allí, estaba su madre, era de ojos azules claros como él, pero con el cabello largo marrón anaranjado.

-Makoto 1 ¿No te sonó el despertador? –Preguntó su madre mirando el reloj del comedor.

-No, parece que se gastó la pila o algo… -Dijo rascándose la nuca y sentándose en una silla.

-Parece que el nuestro también Asuka –Dijo el padre de Makoto.

Era bastante alto, con ojos azules oscuros y cabello corto marrón oscuro.

-¿También? Que raro… -Dijo Asuka acercándose a su marido y mirar el despertador que tenía en su mano.

-Bueno, desayuno y me voy, antes de que llegue tarde –Dijo Makoto comenzando a prepararse el desayuno.

-Creo que haré lo mismo, sino llegaré tarde a la empresa –Dijo Shinji.

Los tres se pusieron a desayunar y vestirse.

-¡Adiós! –Exclamó Makoto, saliendo de casa corriendo.

-Este chico a sacado tu energía –Dijo Shinji abrazando por detrás a su esposa.

-Hai, también tu inteligencia –Dijo mirando las notas del semestre pasado del chico.

Shinji rió tímidamente, para notar como la chica le besaba tiernamente.

-Vas a llegar tarde –Dijo sonriendo energéticamente.

-H-Hai –Asintió ruborizado.

De mientras, Makoto iba corriendo hasta llegar al instituto y entrar en su clase, al abrir la puerta, se fijo que no había nadie.

-¿Eh? –Miró su reloj.- Pero si debería de haber llegado tarde 10 minutos… ¿Dónde están todos? –Se preguntó entrando en clase y mirando por todos lados.

-Ohaio Makoto-kun –Dijo una voz tímida tras él.

Makoto se giró, para ver a una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro y ojos marrones claros.

-Ohaio Sango 2 –Saludó el chico sonriendo.- Que raro que hayas llegado tarde… Siempre eres la primera en llegar

-Es que no me sonó el despertador, pero también me extraña que llegues tarde… y los demás también –Dijo mirando el lugar.

-Hai, es demasiado raro que todos los despertadores no funcionen…

-Bueno… ¿Nos vamos sentando? –Le preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

Makoto solo asintió, para sentarse en su sitio, pero al ver que Sango estaba en la otra punta, sentada en su sitio, decidió ir con ella, cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado.

-Mientras llegan o no llegan… Para no aburrirnos, podemos hablar –Dijo con una sonrisa amplia el chico.

-Hai –La chica sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Ambos conversaban tranquilamente, hasta que comenzó a entrar gente.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sois los únicos que os sonaron los despertadores? –Dijo un chico de cabello corto de color marrón claro y ojos negros.

-Hola Hoshi 3 –Saludó Makoto.

-A nosotros tampoco no sonó el despertador –Dijo tímidamente la chica.

-Vaya… Hoy es el día crónico de los despertadores –Dijo divertido Hoshi.

Sango rió tímidamente, para ver como la gente iba entrando, para más tarde, entrar la profesora. La profesora era de cabello largo lila al igual que los ojos, iba vestida de una falda de cuero negro y una chaqueta roja.

-¡Ohaio Misado-sensei! –Dijeron animados los alumnos en sus sitios y haciendo la reverencia.

-Hola mis queridos alumnos –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Parece que a nadie le sonó el despertador, así que empecemos con la clase

-¡Sensei! ¡Solo falta media hora! –Exclamó levantándose Hoshi.- ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo? –Dicho eso, notó como una tiza le daba en la frente.

-Daremos clase, sino os irá mal en el futuro –Dijo con una pose chula.

Hoshi la miró indifertente rascándose la nuca y sentándose. Comenzaron a dar clase. Makoto, aburrido, miraba la ventana, cuando de repente, vio una gran criatura paseando por la ciudad, destruyendo algún edificio. Makoto abría los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, para después ver un robot azul oscuro, con un número en su pecho '00'.

La criatura y el robot comenzaron a luchar, cuando el robot le cogió ambas manos con una mano, y con la libre, cogió su cuchillo de su pierna y se lo clavaba al pecho y caía atrás lentamente, mientras comenzaba a desaparecer.

Makoto notaba como el sudor bajaba lentamente por su sien, estaba nervioso por lo que acababa de ver. El timbre sonó, el significado de que la clase había acabado.

-Buenos, nos vemos mañana, y haber si suenan bien los despertadores –Dijo Misado alegremente y hiéndose de la clase.

Makoto miraba la clase nervioso, aún no se creía lo que acababa de ver. El día fue pasando, hasta que las clases acabaron. Makoto fue le primero en irse, mientras caminaba en las calles media oscuras, miraba el suelo algo pensativo.

¿Qué era ese robot azul? ¿Y el monstruo? No entendía nada… Primero, a nadie le sonó el despertador, segundo, un robot y una criatura empiezan a luchar y desaparecen. Todo eso era muy raro. El chico levantó la vista, para ver como una gran sombra le cubría. Él, confundido, miró arriba, para ver otra criatura. El muchacho notó como las piernas perdían fuerzas y caía al suelo, mirando con miedo a la criatura. ¿Era eso real? 

La enorme criatura le miró, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en él, comenzó a levantar el pie y poniéndolo encima de él. Pero algo hizo que alejara el pie. El pobre muchacho no entendía nada, para notar como un coche rojo pasaba por su lado y una mano lo cogía y lo metía al coche.

Al estar dentro, giró la cabeza extrañado, para poner cara de sorpresa. Quien le había salvado en ese momento, era su profesora Misato.

-¡Ponte el cinturón! –Exclamó mientras apretaba el acelerador y se alejaba de la criatura.

-Sensei…

-Makoto, te llevaré a un lugar… -Le dijo seriamente.

El muchacho tragó saliva nervioso.

-¿A dónde? –Le preguntó nervioso.

-Eso ya lo verás. Se nota que eres hijo de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu –Dijo poniéndose las gafas.

-¿Eh? –El chico la miró extrañado poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Makoto… Te explicaré mientras llegamos a la NERV

-¿NERV? –Preguntó aún extrañado.

-La NERV es una organización, que quiere eliminar a los ángeles, que como has visto antes, es la criatura esa… Y los eliminamos con robots, como lo has visto en clase, los EVA

-Y… ¿para que quieres llevarme a ese lugar?

-Porque eres el elegido detrás de Shinji… Pero Shinji y Asuka ya no pueden montar en los EVA

El muchacho decidió no preguntar más, para mirar en frente, y ver como entraban en bajo tierra, Misato fue la primera en bajar.

-Baja ¿No te quedarás ahí verdad?

-¿Eh? No, ahora bajo

Makoto bajó, para ponerse al lado de su maestra.

-Por aquí –Le dijo la chica.

-Hai

Ambos subieron por un ascensor bastante largo, hasta llegar a un largo pasillo, donde se encontraron a una rubia de cabello melena, ojos azul oscuros y con una peca debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-¿Misato? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y este chico? –Preguntó mirando a Makoto.

-Ritsuko, te presento a Makoto Ikari. Makoto, te presento a Ritsuko Akagi, jefa del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico de la NERV.

-Encantado –Dijo con una reverencia.

-Ikari ¿Eh? ¿Así que este es el hijo de Shinji y Asuke? –Dijo acariciando la mejilla del muchacho.- Pues se nota, porque es tan guapo como su padre –Dijo con una gran sonrisa sensual.

-¿Ya empezamos?

-Vale, entonces... ¿Es el septimo niño?

-Hai, pero no se sabe, hasta que acepte la propuesta

-¿Qué propuesta? ¿Qué es eso de que soy el septimo niño? No os entiendo... –Dijo dando un paso atrás.

-Tranquilo... Pronto lo entenderás –Dijo fríamente Ritsuko.

Makoto la miró fríamente, realmente, esa mujer no le acababa de gustar. Misato suspiró, para coger de la mano del chico y llevándoselo de allí. Al estar lo bastante lejos de la rubia, soltó la mano de este, para suspirar cansada.

-¡Qué tía más pesada! –Chilló.- Por tu mirada fría, deduzco que no te cayó muy bien –Le dijo Misato al muchacho.

-Pues si te soy sincero... No, es la típica persona que no me gustan

-Tranquilo, creo que no cae bien a mucha gente –Dijo divertida.- Pero en vez de tanta chachara... Creo que es hora de que veas al EVA que condujo tu padre –Dijo mientras abría una gran puerta, dejando ver a un gran robot de color lila y con trozos verdes.

Makoto se quedó sorprendido al ver el robot, Misato rió levemente, para ver como entraba lentamente, hasta quedar en frente del robot, tocando delicadamente el rostro del EVA.

-Mis padres... ¿Trabajaron aquí? –Preguntó sorprendido viendo al EVA.

-Hai, Shinji condujo este EVA, y Asuka el EVA rojo

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¿Eh?

-¿Como se usa? No seré el único de la família que no participe... –Dijo girando media cuerpo con una sonrisa amable.

Misato sonrió levemente.

-Makoto... –Se escuchó un eco por toda la sala, haciendo que Misato y Makoto se giraran.

Viendo a un hombre con gafas y ropa negra, con barba y cabello corto de color blanco.

-¿Quién es? –Le preguntó Makoto a su maestra.

-Tu abuelo

-¿Eh? –El chico miró sorprendido al hombre.- ¿Tu...? ¡¿Tu eres el miserable que abandonó a mi padre?! ¿Y que nunca vino a visitarme...? –Makoto lo miraba con odio.

-Señor Gendo –Se escuchó una voz masculina tras él.

Era un hombre que vestía igual que él, pero en gris y cabello corto también blanco.

-La piloto Yume4 a caido rendida...

-Está bien –Gendo miró a su nieto.- ¿Lucharás con nosotros? –Le preguntó fríamente.

Makoto cerró los puños enfadado, para mirarle asesinamente, pero escuchó un ruido, como palos, viendo a una muchacha de cabello largo color plata y ojos miel. Iba con una pierna bendada, caminando con muletas, también tenía el brazo herido, se iba acercando poco a poco a Misato, para mirar fijamente a Makoto.

-¿Makoto? –Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Yume? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Preguntó preocupado.

La chica desvió la vista hacia Gendo.

-Déjame subir otra vez, lucharé hasta ganarle –Dijo con esperanzas de ganar.

-No, estás herida, si sales a luchar otra vez... Podrías morir –Le dijo fríamente Gendo.

Yume miraba con odio a Gendo, para ver como Makoto daba un puñetazo a la cara del EVA.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Es que nadie va a salir?! ¡La ciudad se está destruyendo! Saldré yo... Pero no lo hago por ti, abuelo... Sino por mí –Dijo fríamente.

Misato sonrió levemente. Makoto, enfadado, se subió al EVA 01, justo al que había dado un puñetazo.

-¡Espera! ¡No sabes usarlo! –Exclamó Misato.

-¡Eso me da igual! Si no se intenta… Nunca se sabe –Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Makoto se montó a la silla del robot, notando como se iba cerrando y se quedaba en oscuridad. A su alrededor, comenzó a aparecer imágenes, cual se podía comunicar con la gente.

-_"Bien…"_ –El chico cerró los ojos pensativo, para notar un líquido pesado comenzaba a llenar todo el lugar.

Sentía como se ahogaba y no podía respirar.

_-"¡Kuso! ¡Maldito robot! ¡Déjame respirar! ¡Déjame eliminar a ese maldito Ángel o como se llame!"_ –Makoto sentía que cada vez estaba más cabreado.- ¡Venga! –Chilló dando un puñetazo a la máquina, notando como podía respirar ya en ella.

Makoto miraba extrañado el líquido, pero se olvido de eso, comenzó a mover el robot.

-¡El EVA va a salir! ¡Preparad las cosas! –Chilló Misato.

-¡Entendido! –Se escuchó desde un altavoz.

El EVA comenzó a subir al exterior, con ayuda de una plataforma. Al interior, Shinji y Asuka habían llegado corriendo al lugar.

-¡Misato! –chillaron ambos.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó intrigada.

-¡Evitar que nuestro hijo salga ahí! ¡Ser piloto es peligroso! ¿O no lo recordáis? –Dijo nerviosa Asuka.

-Asuka… confiad en vuestro hijo, seguro que será capaz de ganar al monstruo

-¡Solo tienes 15 años! ¡Tiene una vida por delante! –Se quejó Asuka.

-Callad, y observad –Dijo fríamente Gendo.

-Padre… -Dijo Shinji.

Todos decidieron mirar al EVA y al Ángel. El Ángel, al ver al EVA, se le acercó corriendo, enseñando su larga lengua, rodeando el cuello del robot. La presión del cuello, también lo notaba Makoto.

-¡Ugh! ¿Por qué siento dolor?

-Makoto –Makoto escuchó la voz de su padre.

- Padre…

-Hijo… Te daré pistas para que puedas luchar tranquilo…

-Vale…

Shinji sonrió, para comenzar a decir como debía moverse. Makoto, cogió el cuchillo y cortó la lengua que le ahorcaba. El Ángel se alejó de él, tapando su cara de dolor, para después, intentar atravesar su pecho. Pero Makoto, en un auto reflejo, se agacho, para clavarle el cuchillo en el estómago y empujarle hasta estamparle en un edificio, pero intentando que no se derrumbara.

La criatura chillaba de dolor, para caer de rodillas y sujetar la pierna del robot y tararle al suelo. Al caer, se puso encima de él, apunto de morder su rostro, pero pudo poner el cuchillo entre su boca y cogerle de la garganta y rompiéndosela, haciendo que cayera encima suyo, muerto, comenzando a desaparecer.

Los de la organización chillaban de alegría, mientras que Asuka lloraba de alegría, viendo que su hijo había sobrevivido.

-Ahora… Es uno de los nuestros –Dijo Gendo fríamente.

Continuara………

**Makoto-** Sinceridad

**Sango- **Coral

**Hoshi- **Estrella

**Yume- **Sueño


	2. Un nuevo miembro

**Capitulo 2**

**Un nuevo miembro**

Makoto estaba envuelto de oscuridad, no sabía donde estaba, así que comenzó a caminar por el lugar oscuro, hasta que no pudo seguir, ya que chocó con algo. El muchacho comenzó a acariciarla, para que se convirtiera en color blanco, parecía una pierna. Makoto comenzó a subir la vista, para encontrarse un gran ojo negro, con pupilas color rojo sangre. Makoto cayó al suelo por el susto, comenzando a ver que ese ojo era de un Ángel, justamente igual al que luchó ayer.

Él, asustado, comenzó a correr desesperado, viendo como la criatura le perseguía para atraparle y comérselo. Makoto corría desesperadamente, hasta que chocó fuertemente con algo, cayendo al suelo otra vez. Así que miró hacia arriba, viendo el EVA lila.

El Ángel y el EVA comenzaron a luchar peligrosamente. Cuando uno de los dos estuvieron a punto de pisar a Makoto, este despertó de golpe, sentándose en la cama sudoroso, escuchando sonar su despertador.

-Una pesadilla… -Susurró poniéndose la mano en la cara y con la otra apagando el despertador.

Dio un pequeño suspiro, para levantarse y comenzar a ponerse el uniforme del colegio. Al vestirse, salió al comedor, viendo como su padre estaba sentado en la mesa, serio bebiendo un café, y su madre preparándole el desayuno.

-Buenos días… -Susurró el chico sentándose en la silla.

-Makoto… -Susurró Shinji.

-¿Por qué no me comentasteis nada de los EVA o los Ángeles? –Preguntó el chico.

-Pensábamos que no volverían a aparecer –Contestó Asuka.

-¡Pero debíais habérmelo contado por lo menos! ¡¿Estáis diciendo que me habéis estado ocultando este secreto durante 15 años?! –Dijo enfadado levantándose de la silla.

-Makoto… No queríamos recordar el tema… -Dijo triste Shinji.

Makoto no habló más, apretó fuertemente los dientes, cogiendo su mochila y hiéndose de casa y comenzando a correr hacia al instituto.

-_"¡Kuso!__1 __¿Por qué no me contaron nada? Podrían tener más confianza…" _–Pensó enfadado mientras dejaba de correr.

Makoto caminaba tranquilamente, hasta llegar al instituto y llegar a su clase, viendo a Sango, sentada en su lugar, leyendo un libro.

-Ohaio, Sango –Dijo secamente.

-Ohaio Makoto-kun –Saludó con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué lees? –Preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

-'Nuestro amor nunca acabará' –Dijo diciendo el título.

-El mismo título dice de que va… -Dijo con una gran gota en la nuca.

Sango rió levemente.

-Hai, pero es muy interesante –Dijo sonriendo cerrando el libro.

-Perdona, te dejaré leer tranquila –Dijo apartándose de ella.

-Tranquilo, me lo he leído unas cuantas veces –Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios.

Makoto la miró un rato, nunca se había fijado en esa hermosa sonrisa, pero desvió la mirada a la ventana. Sango lo miró extrañado, para ver como la gente comenzaba a entrar.

-¡Ohaio Makoto y Sango! –Saludó alegre Hoshi.

-Hola –Saludó fríamente Makoto.

-¿Ya estamos de buena mañana con esa frialdad de siempre?

-Si –Dijo fríamente.

Hoshi comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva.

-Eres malo

-Gracias

Ambos se miraban desafiantes, hasta que vieron como Sango se levantaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Sango? –Preguntó Hoshi.

Sango no contestó, se acercó corriendo a una muchacha con los brazos vendados y un ojo también.

-¡Yume! ¿Qué te paso? –Dijo preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Tuve un accidente de coche, pero tranquila, estoy bien –Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Yume… -Susurró Sango.

No se creía que su amiga estuviera bien. Makoto y Hoshi miraban sorprendidos a Yume. Makoto recordó los EVA, era por culpa de los ángeles que ella tuviera que luchar. Pero vio como Hoshi temblaba, así que le miró un momento, era la primera vez que veía a Hoshi temblar de preocupación.

-Hoshi… ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Hai… -Dijo mirando al suelo preocupado.

Makoto se cayó. Más tarde, Misato entró por la puerta, empezando la clase. Mientras deba la clase, se fijó que Makoto miraba a la ventana distraído, así que le tiró una tiza en la cabeza.

-¡Makoto! ¡Estate atento en clase!

-Hn. –Dijo mirándola fríamente y tocándose la cabeza.

El día iba pasando, hasta que las clases acabaron. Makoto caminaba solitariamente por las calles, hasta que vio pasar un coche pro delante de él, que paró y abrió la puerta, viendo a su profesora.

-¿Misato-sensei? –Dijo sorprendido.

-Sube, iremos a la organización

-¿A ese lugar? No, gracias –Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Misato suspiró, para cerrar la puerta y conducir siguiendo el paso del chico. Baja la ventana.

-¿Por qué no? Ya formas parte de ella

-Yo no acepté unirme a esa organización –Dijo mirando al frente y siguiendo caminando.

-Makoto, eres el séptimo niño, te necesitamos

-Coged a otro

-No, tú eres el más indicado

-¿Por qué a mi?

-Eres el hijo de dos elegidos, y tienes potencial, ya lo demostraste ayer, pudiste ganar al Ángel sin ningún problema

-Lo gané porque tenía la ayuda de mis padres, nada más

Misato, cansada, abrió la puerta y lo obligó a entrar, cerrando la puerta y acelerando el acoche.

-¡¿Estás loca?! –Dijo sorprendido.

-Calla y ponte el cinturón, porque vamos al grano –Dijo acelerando aún más el coche.

Makoto miraba asustado la velocidad, iban tan rápido que no podía ponerse el cinturón. En dos minutos ya llegaron a la central. Ambos bajaron del coche, para dirigirse a donde estaba el EVA 01.

-_"Consigió llevarme hasta aquí…"_ –Pensó fastidiado.

Mientras entraban a la sala, se fijó que una chica espalda a ellos, miraba el EVA lila, Makoto se acercó corriendo a ella.

-Yume ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Makoto? ¿Hoy también viniste? –Dijo sorprendida.

-Hai, vine 'obligatoriamente' –Dijo mirando asesinamente a Misato.

Yume rió divertida.

-Makoto… Dicen que eres el séptimo niño… ¿Eso significa que lucharemos juntos? –Dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Makoto se quedó sin hablar, para después mirar el EVA lila, acercando su mano al rostro del robot.

Misato y Yume se le quedaron mirando, para sentir como el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

-Un Ángel se acerca, todos a vuestras posiciones –Dijo una voz femenina a través del altavoz.

Misato miró nerviosa la sala, para ver como Yume abrazaba por detrás a Makoto.

-Makoto, yo no puedo luchar… Por favor, lucha por mi –Dijo escondiendo su mirada en la espalda del chico.- Lucha hasta que me recupere, cuando me cure, podrás dejar este lugar

Makoto miraba pensativo al EVA, para después girarse y acariciar la cabeza de la chica.

-Solo por un tiempo

Yume le miró sorprendida, para ver como Makoto sonreía dulcemente, eso hizo que el rubor subiera a sus mejillas. Makoto se alejó de ella, para subir al robot. Al subir, se incorporó rápidamente, sintiendo como le subían al exterior.

Al subir, vio como el Ángel caminaba tranquilamente por el lugar, aunque destruyendo edificios. Makoto se dirigió corriendo hacia él, cogiéndole los brazos, y tirándoselo para atrás, mientras que ponía un pie en su espalda.

-Ángel, no está bien destruir edificios y hacer daño a la gente ¿O tus padres no te enseñaron educación?

El Ángel le miró con su único ojo rojo, cual se convirtió en una bola negra y comenzó a volar, se paró hasta estar lo bastante lejos del EVA 01.

-¿Y ahora por qué se para? –Dijo Yume.

Misato miraba pensativa al Ángel, para abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Makoto! ¡Protégete! –Chilló.

Makoto no pudo protegerse, ya que notó como millones de cuchillos se clavaban en el robot, así notando él el dolor. El EVA cayó al suelo, al caer, notó como el Ángel, en forma de la bola negra, caía pesadamente encima del estómago del robot, haciendo que Makoto sacara sangre por la boca.

-¡Makoto! –Chilló Yume.

Makoto tosía levemente, para sonreír y sujetar al Ángel que tenía encima de él. El Ángel intentaba librarse, pero no podía, así que optó por girar y hacer que el EVA se hundiera más al suelo. Makoto, sosteniendo al Ángel fuertemente con una mano, fue sacando el cuchillo de su pierna derecha y clavándosela al Ángel, haciendo que parara de girar y comenzara a desaparecer. Makoto suspiró cansado, para ir levantándose con dificultad, para acercarse a un edificio, que era el transporte para salir del interior al exterior.

Al entrar, Makoto bajó del EVA, Yume se le acercó corriendo, cogiéndole para que no cayera.

-Makoto ¿Te unirás a nosotros? –Dijo una voz familiar para el chico y odiosa.

-Ya dije para un tiempo, abuelo –Dijo mirándolo asesinamente.

Continuara………


	3. Sospechas

**Capitulo 3**

**Sospechas**

Era un día normal, con el sol brillando en el cielo. Makoto iba caminando hacia el instituto, a la vez mirando su reloj.

-Hn_ "Llego pronto…"_ –Pensó.- _"Me daré una vuelta"_ –Dijo girando en una esquina.

Mientras caminaba, en medio camino, ve a su amigo Hoshi correr.

-¡Ohaio Makoto! –Dijo parando de correr.

-Hola ¿Qué haces corriendo? Es pronto

-¿Eh? –Hoshi se fijó en la hora.- Mierda… Tengo que cambiar la hora del despertador… -Dijo respirando cansadamente.

-Bueno, mejor llegar pronto –Dijo dando la vuelta.

-Si, mejor, espera, que voy contigo –Dijo ya respirando normal.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente al instituto, al entrar a la aula, vieron a Sango, sentada en la mesa.

-¡Ohaio chicos! –Saludó alegremente.

-¡Ohaio Sango-chan! –Saludó Hoshi, mientras que Makoto saludaba fríamente.- Me pregunto porque siempre llegas tan pronto –Dijo Hoshi.

Sango rió levemente.

-Igual que vosotros, es mejor no llegar tarde –Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai –Asintió el muchacho de cabello marrón.

Hoshi se sentó a hablar con Sango, pero miró de reojo a Makoto, viendo como estaba sentado en su lugar mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Te ocurre algo Hoshi? –Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Yo estoy en forma! –Dijo levantando un dedo y sonriendo energéticamente.

Ambos seguían hablando, hasta que Misato entró en clase y comenzó a dar la clase. Mientras que el día fue pasando, Hoshi miraba de reojo a Makoto, ya que se sentaba a su lado, desde hace más o menos dos días, Makoto se había vuelto muy frío y solitario y eso le preocupaba.

Cuando el día se acabó, Makoto se fue sin despedirse, Hoshi lo siguió con la mirada, para recoger sus cosas y salir corriendo.

Makoto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, pero parecía que no se daba cuenta de que su amigo Hoshi lo estaba siguiendo. Mientras, Hoshi escondido tras un árbol, comenzó a ver como Makoto desviaba su camino a otra calle.

-_"Su casa está por el otro lado… ¿Qué estará tramando?"_ –Pensó comenzando a caminar.

Al girar una esquina, vio como Makoto subía al coche con una mujer, vio el cabello largo y lila.

-_"¡¿Misato-sensei?!"_ –Pensó, viendo como el coche comenzaba a arrancar.- ¡Espera! ¡Makoto! –Chilló empezando a correr.

Pero no pudo correr más, ya que tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, viendo como el coche se iba hiendo.

-No entiendo nada… -Susurró comenzando a levantarse.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a donde va él? –Dijo una voz masculina tras él.

Hoshi se giró alertado.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó mirándolo desafiante.

-Solo alguien que va a llevarte a la NERV

-¿NERV? –Dijo confundido.

-Sube al coche, y te lo explicaré todo –Dijo abriendo la puerta de un coche negro.

Hoshi no lo miraba con muy buenas pintas, pero decidió subir, sintiendo como el coche comenzaba a arrancar. El hombre de antes se había sentado delante de él. Era un hombre mayor, con ropa negra.

-Y… ¿Qué es la NERV?

El hombre suspiró.

- La NERV es una organización que quiere eliminar a los ángeles. Cual son eliminados con robots, llamados EVA.

-¿Y por qué está allí Makoto? –Preguntó nervioso.

-Porque es hijo de dos expilotos de los EVA

-¿Te refieres a Shinji y a Asuka?

-Hai

Hoshi le miraba extrañado, aún no se lo creía.

-Tú también eres hijo de un expiloto

Hoshi le miró sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?

-Hijo de Töji Suzuhara, el Cuarto niño

-Pero si… mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico… ¡No podía ser un piloto!

-Lo era, y no murió de un accidente de tráfico… sino conduciendo al EVA

-¡¿Nani?!

-Un ángel poseyó a su robot… cual los de la NERV, mandaron a Shinji para detenerle y así, matándolo –Dijo fríamente.

Hoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, para apretar los puños.

-El padre de Makoto… ¿Mató el mío? –Dijo desilusionado.

-Hai… y ahora los de la NERV están engañando a Makoto

-¿Qué lo están engañando?

-Hai, le dijeron que los ángeles quieren destruir el mundo, que son los malos, pero no, son los EVA quien quieren destruir el mundo, los ángeles lo quieren evitar

-¡¿Están utilizando a Makoto?! –Dijo enfadado.

-Hai, el primero quien lo engaño fue vuestra profesora Misato, con la ayuda de Gendo, abuelo de tu amigo

Hoshi comenzó a apretar los puños enfadado.

-¡Tenemos que llegar rápido! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Makoto! ¡Morirá en una de esas batallas si no lo evitamos! –Dijo aún enfadado.

-Te acompañaré a un lugar… ¿Te parece bien unirte a nosotros? ¿Para evitar que los EVA destruyan el mundo?

-¡Haré lo que sea!

-Bien… Entonces quiero que hagas una cosa

-Pídeme lo que quieras

-Se infiltrarás en la NERV como el Octavo niño y montarás en el EVA de tu padre, eres el único que puede sacar información

-Vale, pero ahora… Llevadme a ese lugar –Dijo fríamente.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho, para comenzar a entrar en un túnel oscuro, para ver a un gran robot de color negro con tono verde. El hombre bajó del coche.

-Este es el EVA de tu padre –Dijo viendo como el chico salía del coche y se iba acercando al robot.

Hoshi miró con ojos brillantes al EVA, tocó levemente el rostro del robot, para notar como el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Un terremoto? –Dijo alertado Hoshi.

-No, Makoto ya está luchando contra a un ángel

-¡Iré a ayudarle! –Dijo subiendo al robot.

-¡Hoshi! –Chilló el hombre.

Hoshi no se sentó al asiento aún, se quedó mirando al hombre.

-Para infiltrarte en la NERV… tendrás que matar a los ángeles aunque nos duela a todos

Hoshi se mordió el labio inferior, para subir y comenzar a salir del lugar. Al salir, el hombre miró ilusionado al robot negro y sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Mientras, Makoto luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el ángel. Ambos se iban a dar un puñetazo, pero con la otra mano libre, se la pararon. Los dos intentaban alcanzarse, hasta que Makoto vio como el único ojo del ángel se volvía rojo, notando como levantaba la rodilla, que de allí, salía un cuchillo y se lo clavaba al estómago.

-¡Ugh! –Notó como el dolor le llegaba a él, y notando como el hilo de sangre recorría su labio.

El EVA cayó de rodillas, así que, el ángel le dio una patada en el cuchillo que estaba clavado en su estómago, para que se clavara más.

Hoshi vio como el ángel atacaba a su amigo, así que sacó su cuchillo de su pierna, para salir corriendo.

-¡Makoto! –Chilló.

Makoto miró confundido al robot negro que venía corriendo hacia él. El EVA negro, al llegar, le clavó el cuchillo en el ojo rojo, haciendo que se alejara de ellos.

-¿Hoshi? –Dijo sorprendido.

-¡Yo mismo! –Dijo levantando un dedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el cuchillo de su estómago.

-Ahora no es el momento de explicártelo –Dijo en posición de ataque.

Makoto sonrió satisfecho, para sacar su cuchillo de su pierna y empezar a correr con Hoshi, que juntos, le clavaron el cuchillo en el pecho del ángel, haciendo que cayera al suelo y fuera desapareciendo.

Al derrotarle, los EVA volvieron bajo tierra, allí, Hoshi se acercó a Makoto, que estaba apoyado en Yume.

-¡Makoto! –Dijo poniéndose en frente de él y cogiéndole del hombro preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Hai, y todo gracias a ti –Dijo sonriendo.

Esa sonrisa sincera hizo feliz a Hoshi, para que sonriera de oreja a oreja.

-Hoshi… -Dijo Yume.- ¿Cómo averiguaste este lugar? –Preguntó curiosa.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es que estaba preocupado por Makoto y le seguí, hasta que le perdí de vista… Pero un hombre me llevó a un lugar, delante del EVA que llevó mi padre –Dijo seriamente, pero con voz triste.

-¿Tu padre también era piloto? –Preguntó sorprendido Makoto.

-Hai, cual murió en una batalla… -Dijo con ojos tristes.

Yume se le quedó mirando.

-¿Y ese hombre como era? –Preguntó Misato detrás de él.

-Era mayor de edad, pero iba vestido con ropa negra, me contó la historia de los ángeles y los EVA

Yume y Misato le miraron extrañadas.

-Pero… ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta! ¡hemos ganado a un ángel! –Dijo levantando el puño feliz.

Una gota recorrió la nuca de los tres, riendo tontamente.

-Pero ese no es el único, atacarán más –Dijo seriamente Misato.

-Lo sé… -Hoshi miró a Yume.- ¿Los ángeles también te hirieron? –Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Hai, fue cuando Makoto llegó a la NERV

-_"¿A ella también al engañaron?"_ –Pensó el chico.- ¡Pero luché bien! –Dijo feliz.

-Como Makoto –Dijo Yume haciendo brillar sus ojos.

Hoshi se puso de rodillas haciendo círculos en el suelo y con rayas lilas en su cabeza. Pero notó como su amigo le ponía la mano en su hombro.

-¡Venga! Que luchaste bien para ser tu primera batalla –Dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.- ¿Lucharás conmigo?

-¡Claro que sí! Te ayudaré en lo que sea –Dijo sonriendo satisfecho y cogiéndole de la mano.

Continuara……….

Hoshi forma parte de la NERV. Pero de eso ya ha pasado una semana y Yume ya se curó de sus heridas. Hoshi descubre sus sentimientos hacia Yume y el hombre que ayudó a Hoshi volverá a interferir en el camino de él.

Lo siento por la espera T.T muchas gracias por vuestro reviews, bueno… más bien por tu review Shinji xD

Gomen, no puedo hacer el cap más largo, mi imaginación no me permite ir a más xDD jajaja


	4. Confusión

**Capitulo 4**

**Confusión**

Hoshi estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, comiendo tranquilamente una tostada. Mientras comía, miraba pensativo a su madre.

_-"¿Por qué no me dijo nada de la NERV y la muerte de mi padre?"_ –Pensó.

-Hoshi ¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó su madre.

-¿Eh? No, nada –Dijo- Me voy al instituto –Dice cogiendo la mochila y saliendo de casa.

Hoshi caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, hasta que paró cerca de un parque; ya que vio a Yume sentada en un banco. El chico se la quedó mirando, parecía pensativa y sus heridas se habían curado, dejando ver lo hermosa que era. Hoshi se pellizcó una mejilla para comprobar que no estaba soñando ni alucinando.

-¡Hoshi! –Le nombró la chica.

Hoshi la miró para sonreír, así acercarse a ella, algo nervioso.

-¿Qué haces tan pronto en la calle? Aún falta una hora para ir al instituto –Dijo el chico mirando a su reloj.

Yume rió por lo bajo.

-Lo mismo digo –Dijo sonriendo.

-Es que me aburría en casa –Dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yume se volvió a reír tímidamente.

-Siéntate –Le invitó.

Este sonrió tontamente y se sentó a su lado.

-Son bonitos –Dijo la chica cogiendo a una paloma.

-¿Eh? –Este le miró confuso.

-Sus ojos me refiero –Dijo riéndose.- Son un color rojo brillante… Como los de mis padres –Dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos de tristeza.

-¿Tus dos padres lo tenían rojo? –Preguntó curioso.

-Hai –Soltó a la paloma para que esta se fuera.- Ambos lo tenían… Pero no entiendo porque no los heredé… No los tengo rojos como ellos… Sino color miel

-¿Y que problema tiene eso?

-Algunos dicen que soy adoptada… Y otros que soy su hija, me confunden –Dijo tristemente.

-¿Tienes alguna foto de tus padres? –Preguntó el chico.

-¿Eh? Si ¿Por qué? –Preguntó confusa.

-Enséñamela

Yume lo miró confusa, para darle una foto de sus padres. Había un hombre alto de cabello corto gris o plateado, mirada sonriente, pero se podía ver que era distante; la mujer era de cabello largo azul claro, tenía una cara sonriente, pero algo triste; ambos tenían los ojos rojos y llevaban a un niña preciosa de ojos miel y cabello melena de plata.

Cuando Hoshi acabó de verlo, se la devolvió.

-Tienes mucho parecido a los dos –Dijo sonriendo.- Eres clavada a tu madre, pero tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre

Yume sonrojó de felicidad al ver que se parecía.

-Pero tener los ojos miel no es malo… Te sientan bien –Dijo sonrojándose completamente.

Yume cogió la foto para sonreír al chico.

-Arigatou –Dijo sonrojándose aún más la chica.

-Vaya, ya ha pasado media hora –Dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Vamos hiendo? Después de todo se tarda media hora de aquí hasta el instituto –Dijo levantándose.

-Hai –Dijo levantándose energéticamente.

Mientras se dirigían al instituto, ambos estaban en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-_"Es tan hermosa… Es un sueño estar a su lado, tal como significa su nombre" _–Pensó mirándola de reojo.- _"Pero no sé porque me pongo nervioso a estar con ella…" _

-¿Vais caminando como parejita? –Preguntó una voz tras ellos.

-¡Makoto! –Le nombró la chica nerviosamente.

-Hola –Saludó seriamente el ojiazul.

Hoshi miró como Yume se ponía nerviosa al estar con Makoto, cual comenzaba a sentir celos, miraba asesinamente a Makoto, pero se giró para seguir caminando. Makoto y Yume lo miraron confusos para seguirle.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, había un hombre mayor con ropa negra sentado en una silla mientras miraba una gran pantalla que estaba en frente de él. En la pantalla se podía ver a Hoshi. En el cielo, se veía a un ángel grande color negro con un solo ojo, cual llevaba una especie de cámara en el ojo, ya que todo lo que veía lo observaba el hombre.

-Cada vez será más fácil de dominarle –Dijo riendo maléficamente.

Las horas iban pasando, hasta que las clases pasaron. Hoshi se fue solo, era tarde, hasta que paró de caminar.

-Se que estás ahí señor –Dijo girándose.

-Vaya, que frío te has vuelto –Dijo el hombre saliendo tras de un árbol.- ¿Por qué será? ¿Enamorado de esa hermosa chica peliplata?

-Déjame –Soltó caminando.

-Bueno, te venía con noticias… Pero lo consideraré que no los quieres –Dijo dándole la espalda.

Hoshi se paró en seco.

-Que noticias –Dijo secamente.

-Sobre la NERV –Dijo acercándose a él.- Y sobre tu amigo

Dicho eso, Hoshi se giró rápidamente para cogerle del cuello de la camisa.

-Qué le has hecho a Makoto –Dijo mirándole asesinamente.

-Tranquilo muchacho –Dice el hombre soltándose de Hoshi.- Solo te venía a decir que hoy los EVA no atacaréis a la ciudad, están planeando algo os de la NERV –Dijo mientras se acariciaba el cuello.- Y sobre tu amigo… Es que intenta destruirte de este mundo

-Mentira

-Es verdad, sino oye la conversación que ha tenido con su amiga Yume –Dice mientras sacaba una grabadora de su bolsillo.

Hoshi se la arrebata de su mano y se lo engancha en su oído para oírlo.

-Hoshi no vale para ser un piloto –Decía la voz de Makoto.

-Es verdad, esta mañana me hacía la interesante y la amble con él, para que el inútil se creyera que me cae bien –Dice la voz de Yume.

Hoshi abrió los ojos de par en par, no se creía lo que escuchaba, sentía como su corazón se hacía trizas. Hoshi apretó la grabadora, para tirarla a una pared, pero el hombre le paró.

-¡Espera! Guárdalo –Dijo seriamente.- Así puedes enseñarles que ya sabes lo que opinan de ti

Hoshi miró enfadado a la grabadora para guardarla en su mochila de mala gana. El moreno dio la espalda al hombre para seguir caminando. Cuando este giró una esquina, el hombre se comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Pronto tu ira te consumirá –Diciendo esto, desapareció.

Hoshi llegó a su casa, sin saludar, entró a su habitación tirando la mochila a un lado y echándose a la cama.

-Yo creyendo que era mi mejor amigo… -Susurró apretando los puños.- Y Yume… No sabía que hiciera esa falsa… -Dijo tristemente para sentarse.- Entonces… Seguiré con el plan que me contó ese hombre misterioso –Dijo mirando asesinamente al cielo.

Continuara………

Misato se entera de lo que alguien perturba a la mente de Hoshi, así que irá a evitarlo.

Perdon por la espera, pero es que tenia otros fics que seguir u.uU gracias por los reviews Rey-san y shinjikun n.n espero que os siga gustando ;) y gomen por no poder hacerlos mas largos u.uU


	5. Aclaración

**Capitulo 5**

**Aclaración**

Misato estaba sentada en su silla, bebiendo cerveza mientras recordaba algo que pasó el anterior día.

_Misato estaba escondida tras un árbol, escuchando la conversación de Hoshi y de un hombre vestido de una túnica negra._

_-Sobre tu amigo… Intenta destruirte de este mundo –Decía el hombre._

_-Mentira_

_-Es verdad, sino oye la conversación que ha tenido con su amiga Yume –Dice mientras sacaba una grabadora de su bolsillo._

_Hoshi se la arrebata de su mano y se lo engancha en su oído para oírlo._

_Misato no podía oír lo que decía en la grabadora, pero se esperaba algo malo al ver que Hoshi abría los ojos de par en par, para apretar la grabadora y tirarla a una pared, pero el hombre le paró._

_-¡Espera! Guárdalo –Dijo seriamente.- Así puedes enseñarles que ya sabes lo que opinan de ti _

_Hoshi miró enfadado a la grabadora para guardarla en su mochila de mala gana. El moreno dio la espalda al hombre para seguir caminando. Cuando este giró una esquina, el hombre se comenzó a reír por lo bajo._

_-Pronto tu ira te consumirá –Diciendo esto, desapareció._

_Misato salió tras el árbol sorprendida, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ver._

Misato miró pensativa a un lado.

-_"Ese hombre… ¿Qué querrá de Hoshi? ¿Qué decía la grabadora?"_ –Suspira cansada.- _"Tengo que saber que pasa, sino, puede ser un peligro para la Humanidad o para nosotros…"_ –Pensó seriamente, hasta que vio la cara de Pen-Pen delante de la suya.- ¡Uah! –Chilló asustada.

El pingüino se rascó la nuca para coger una toalla y dirigirse al baño.

-Este pingüino… Nunca cambiará –Suspiró para ver una foto.

En la foto estaba ella, 15 años más joven, también estaba sus antiguos niños. Asuka estaba riñiendo a Shinji, mientras que este la miraba asustado, Tôji miraba a otro lado vagamente, mientras que Kaoru y Rei se miraban disimuladamente. Al ver la foto, se rió.

-Echo de menos esos tiempos… -Dijo sonriendo.- Tal vez me lo pase tan bien con los nuevos niños –Dicho esto, cogió ropa para entrar al baño y vestirse.

Al ducharse y vestirse con su típica ropa de siempre, cogió su coche para dirigirse al instituto. Mientras conducía, vio como Hoshi caminaba tranquilamente hacia el instituto, así que ella se le acercó siguiendo su paso con el coche.

-Buenos días Hoshi –Dijo sonriente.

-Buenos días –Contestó fríamente.

-Vaya… Que frío y distante te has vuelto de golpe –Dijo extrañada.- sube, te llevaré al instituto

-Se ir solo –Le contestó secamente.

-No seas tímido –Insistió.

-Para que –La mira de reojo.- ¿Para meterme en la cabeza que los EVA son los buenos y los ángeles los malos?

Misato le miró sorprendida, para mirarle seriamente.

-Sube, tenemos que hablar –Dijo parando el coche y abriendo la puerta.

Hoshi suspiró para subir al coche de su profesora.

-De que quieres hablar –Dijo secamente mirando por la ventana.

Ante ese comportamiento, Misato rió levemente.

-¿Y ahora por qué te ríes? –Le preguntó el muchacho confuso.

-Ese acto también me lo hizo Makoto… Y tu carácter… Es igual que al de tu padre

-No era eso lo que querías hablar –Dijo molesto.

-Lo sé –Dijo sonriendo y mirándole de reojo.- Es sobre el hombre de ayer ¿Quién era?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé

-Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que te dio?

-Una grabadora

-¿Y qué decía?

-¿A ti que te importa?

-Yo pregunté primero –Dijo sonriendo triunfante.

Hoshi la miró de mala gana, para volver a mirar por la ventana.

-Decían cosas que dolía… Y decían la verdad –Dijo seriamente.

-Sino te importa… ¿Me dejarías escucharlo? Se que lo llevas encima –Dijo mirándole de reojo.

Hoshi la miró fríamente, para sacar la grabadora de su mochila y dársela a su profesora.

-Estoy conduciendo, creo que me lo tendrás que pegar al oído

El muchacho suspiró cansado para ponérselo al oído. Misato sonrió triunfante, para comenzar a poner un rostro de seriedad.

-Hoshi… -Susurró Misato.- Son tus amigos ¿No sabes diferenciar las voces?

-¿Eh? –Este la miró confuso.

-Vuélvelo a escuchar, pero escúchalo con atención

Hoshi miró a la grabadora para mirar después a su profesora. La hizo caso, se puso la grabadora al oído para volver a escuchar esas palabras que le dolía tanto. Al escucharlo con atención, abrió los ojos de par en par. La voz de Makoto no sonaba como la de un chico de 15 años para 16, sino la de un hombre, intentando poner la voz de su amigo. La de Yume no sonaba voz de esa chica dulce y delicada de 15 para 16 años, sonaba igual que la de Makoto, pero la de una mujer mayor intento de voz de una adolescente.

-¡Maldito! –Chilló el muchacho.

-¿Ya entendiste? Creo que deberías de estar más atento al escuchar las cosas

Hoshi apretaba rabiosamente la grabadora.

-Puedes tirarlo si quieres –Le dijo su profesora.

-No –Sonrió.- Lo guardaré hasta que vea al hombre que me dio la grabadora –Guardó la grabadora con cuidado en su mochila.- No me volverá a confundir

-Así me gusta –Le sonrió Misato.

-Entonces… Quiero escuchar la verdadera historia –Miró seriamente a su profesora.- Quiero saber la verdadera historia de la NERV y la muerte de mi padre

Misato le miró de reojo para cambiar de camino y aparcar.

-Aún queda una hora para la clase –Dijo mirando a su reloj.- ¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos en algún lugar y te lo cuente? –Le preguntó.

-Hai

Ambos bajaron del coche para sentarse en un banco.

-Verás… La NERV es una organización que quiere eliminar a los ángeles. Los ángeles quieren destruir la Humanidad y los EVA lo quieren salvar. Es todo lo contrario que te contó ese hombre

-¿Quieres decir que los EVA son los buenos y los ángeles los malos? –Preguntó extrañado.

-Hai

-Vaya… ¿Y la muerte de mi padre? –Preguntó mirando el suelo tristemente.

-Tôji ingresó al Entry Plug y el EVA fue preparado para los tests, se volvió loco transformado en un ángel. Las unidades 00 y 02 fueron enviadas para detener a la unidad 03 pero fueron vencidas, y Shinji no aceptó las órdenes de destruir la unidad 03, tratando de salvar a tu padre. Sin embargo Gendo ordenó usar el Dummy Plug

-¿Qué es eso? ¿El Dummy Plug? –Preguntó interesado Hoshi.

-Como un piloto automático –Misato respiró profundamente para seguir.- El Dummy Plug fue controlado por la unidad 01. La unidad 01 procedió a destruir la unidad 03 y destruyó hasta el Entry Plug revelando así su 'verdadera forma'. Después de la batalla, Shinji se da cuenta de que Tôji era el piloto, así viendo como moría delante de sus ojos.

Hoshi bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Así que… ¿Fue culpa por un ángel? –Dijo tristemente.

-Hai –Asintió Misato.

Hoshi apretó las manos para levantarse de golpe. Misato le miró confusa.

-Creo que es hora de ir a clase –Dijo girándose y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Ya no quieres ser serio y frío? –Preguntó divertida.

-¡No! Yo no se como Makoto puedes aguantar con el ceño fruncido –Dijo poniendo cara de susto.

Misato rió divertida.

-Bueno, nos vemos en clase Misato-sensei –Dijo sonriendo y girándose.- Y gracias… Por hacerme abrir los ojos –Dicho eso, salió corriendo.

Misato sonrió para levantarse del banco y comenzar a caminar. Mientras, Hoshi abrió la puerta energéticamente.

-¡Ohaio a to…! –No acabo con la frase, ya que no vio a nadie.- Que raro… Sango y Makoto suelen ser los primeros en legar –Dijo mirando por todos lados rascándose la nuca.

-¿Ya estás mejor de tus heridas? –Preguntó una voz.

Hoshi la reconoció así que se asomó para ver con quien hablaba.

-Hai, me encuentro perfectamente –Le contestó una voz femenina.

-Entonces… No hace falta que esté en la NERV ¿Verdad?

Al girar una esquina, se pudo ver como Makoto y Yume conversaban, hasta que vieron a Hoshi.

-Hola Hoshi –Saludó sonriendo Makoto.

-¿Es verdad?

-¿Eh?

-¿Vas a dejar la NERV?

-Hai, dije que solo me quedaría hasta que Yume se recuperara –Dijo mirando a la chica.

-Makoto, te necesitamos ahí… Eres como el líder para nosotros

Un silencio se apoderó de los tres.

-Lo siento Hoshi… -Se disculpó Makoto.

-Bueno… No tengo que obligarte a nada… Eres libre de irte –Dijo sonriendo y entrando en clase.

Makoto lo miró extrañado para sonreír.

_-"Arigatou… Hoshi"_

Continuara………

Makoto ha dejado la NERV, pero se siente extraño al no estar en la organización. Yume está confundida sobre sus sentimientos. El hombre misterioso volverá para confundir de nuevo a Hoshi. A partir de aquí los sentimientos salen a luz y las cosas se complican.

Este fic lo puse en SxA por su hijo. Pongo esta historia como sería si el mundo no se hubiera 'destruido', que los ángeles hayan aparecido de nuevo y que Shinji y Asuka se hubieran casado.

Así que gomen por la confusión que pude ocasionar u.uU


	6. El comienzo de los problemas

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

**El comienzo de los problemas**

Makoto desayunaba tranquilamente hasta que su madre se le acercó.

-Hijo ¿Es verdad que vas a dejar la NERV? –Le preguntó intrigada.

-Hai, ya dije que estaría allí hasta que Yume se recuperara –Dijo fríamente.

-Vale, pero no hagas como tu padre

-¿Eh?

-Se iba y volvía a la NERV cada dos por tres –Rió inocentemente.

-Dudo mucho hacer eso –Dijo fríamente levantándose.- Me voy al instituto

-Vale, adiós

Makoto salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela y como siempre, llegaba pronto. Al entrar al aula, se topó con Sango, esa muchacha que hacía latir su frío corazón.

En cuanto entró por la puerta, la muchacha fijó sus hermosos ojos cafés a sus ojos azules. En cuanto sus miradas cruzaron, ambos se sonrojaron de golpe y desviaron las vistas nerviosas.

-Hola… -Saludó el muchacho acercándose a ella.

-Buenos días Makoto-kun –Le saludó cortésmente mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

Ante esa sonrisa, los colores se subieron a las orejas del muchacho. La chica notó eso, así que rió por lo bajo y se fue acercando lentamente a el, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y acercándose a el sensualmente.

-San… go… -Murmuró para notar como la muchacha iba acercando sus labios lentamente hacia los de el.

-Se que lo deseas –Susurró hasta juntarlos completamente.

Makoto abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel dulce beso, pero cerró los ojos fuertemente para separarla de el bruscamente.

-¡Pero que te pasa! –Se quejó dando un paso hacia atrás y tapándose la boca.

-Ven… -Susurró la chica acercándose otra vez a el, pero esta vez empezó a besarle el cuello.

Poco a poco fue desabrochándole la camisa para dejar a descubierto su pecho bien formado. Así que empezó a besarlo lentamente. Makoto no sabía porqué, pero no podía moverse, los músculos se habían dormido y no podía defenderse.

Comenzaron a escuchar pasos acercándose al aula, así que ambos se separaron de golpe y Makoto se abrochó la camisa. En cuanto la gente entraba, ambos estaban sentados en sus sitios, haciendo ver que no había pasado nada.

El día fue pasando lentamente. Makoto iba mirando de reojo a Sango, por lo tanto esta se daba cuenta enseguida, así que le guiñaba un ojo cada vez que este la miraba, haciendo que se ponga nervioso y se sonroje.

Ese día, Hoshi ni Yume habían aparecido por la escuela, así que se imaginaba que estarían en la NERV.

La NERV… Cuanto echaba de menos ese lugar… Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en el fondo se divertía con sus amigos, con Hoshi, Yume, Misato… Con todos…

De mientras, en un lugar apartado de todo, debajo de la tierra. Un hombre alto, con ropa negra y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro, aunque cada vez que hablaba, se podía saber que era un hombre mayor.

Estaba en una sala, sentado en una silla, frente a una gran pantalla donde se podía observar a Makoto. Alrededor del hombre había controles, como los de la NERV.

En una esquina, había una muchacha semidesnuda, atada y mirando al vacío con lágrimas en los ojos. La pobre muchacha observaba la gran pantalla que enfocaba a Makoto, cada vez que lo veía, apretaba los ojos fuertemente.

-Bueno preciosa… Ese ángel que tomó la figura de tu cuerpo, pronto seducirá a Makoto y lo matará –Dicho eso empezó a reír sin parar.

_-"Makoto…"_ –Al pensar su nombre, sin saber porqué, Makoto sintió que pedían su ayuda.

Fijó su mirada rápidamente a Sango, pero ella no lo había llamado. Era extraño, por un momento había escuchado la dulce voz de Sango, de esa chica tan amable, sonriente y dispuesta a todo. Acaso hoy… Estaba completamente distinta, no parecía ella…

El día pasó, decidió recoger las cosas rápido, pero notó como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y le besaba su cuello mientras le acariciaba su pectoral.

-Te estaré esperando –Dicho eso le lamió el oído para irse sensualmente.

En cuanto Sango se fue, Makoto empezó a ponerse más nervioso. Sin duda alguna, esa no era Sango.

Por otro lado, Hoshi y Yume estaban sentados en una silla esperando a los resultados de su entrenamiento. Llevaban los uniformes de combate, unas ropas de una sola pieza totalmente ajustada, Hoshi llevaba del color verde oscuro tirando a negro y Yume uno blanco con algo de azul.

Mientras esperaban, había un gran silencio que los incomodaba y Hoshi no sabía de que hablar.

En ese silencio, ambos se sumergieron en su mente.

(Hoshi)

Es la primera vez que estoy a solas con ella… Y encima no se de que hablar… Tampoco se sus gustos, ni lo que odia ni nada… Pero… Tener su compañía me basta, es tan cálida… Y esa sonrisa tan dulce que tiene… Sin duda estoy enamorado de ella, pero ella ama a mi mejor amigo…

(Yume)

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Además odio el silencio… Me incomoda… Pero me siento tan bien estando a su lado… ¡Pero que estoy pensando! ¡Yo amo a Makoto! ¡Amo su sonrisa, su amabilidad y…!

Y es que Hoshi es muy dulce y me trata tan bien… Me escuchó y me animó con el tema de mis padres… A veces incluso pienso más en el que en la persona a quien amo… Makoto…

Por favor que no me esté enamorando de el… ¡Le puedo hacer daño sin querer!

Ambos suspiraron a la vez, así que se observaron para sonrojarse y reírse nerviosamente. Acto seguido, una chica joven de cabello corto negro y ojos azules salía de la sala.

-¿Os parece bien que os diga vuestro resultados? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Si! –Exclamó animadamente Hoshi.

-Vale –Miró en una hoja, supuestamente donde contenía los resultados.- ¿Os parece bien si empezamos con Hoshi?

-Por mi vale –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa el muchacho.

-Bien –Lo miró seriamente.- Eres muy bueno luchando, cosa que has sacado muy buenas calificaciones, pero nunca creas ningún plan para derrotar al enemigo… Por lo tanto han decidido que tendrás que entrenar más duro y con más seriedad, esto no es ningún juego

-Etto… Vale… -Contestó rascándose la nuca mientras reía preocupado.

-Y tu Yume, puedes seguir como siempre, has sacado muy buenas calificaciones, por lo tanto te puedes ir si quieres –Mira al chico.- Tu ven conmigo

-Vale… -Suspiró para levantarse.

En cuanto se iban a ir, Yume tuvo la sensación de que no volvería a verle, le dolía no volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa, así que se levantó de golpe, haciendo que ambos la miraran extrañados.

-Esto… ¿Puedo ir a ver el entrenamiento? –Preguntó tímidamente.

-No sé si el capitán lo permitirá… -Dijo dudosamente la chica.

-Por favor deje que venga, si ella se mantiene a mi lado, me tomaré las cosas más seriamente, lo prometo –Dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Yume y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

La pelinegra suspiró.

-Después de todo Yume es una chica tranquila, así que no habrá problema

-Muchísimas gracias Aina –Agradeció el muchacho con una de sus sonrisas.

Al sonreír a Aina, Yume no supo porqué, pero sintió celos por esa sonrisa.

-Que los pilotos se reúnan a la sala 320 enseguida –Se escuchó desde el audífono.

Hoshi y Yume se miraron extrañados para salir corriendo enseguida, así que no tardaron en llegar a la sala.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –Exclamó Hoshi abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

-Se más suave anda… -Dijo Misato tras el.- Hay otro ángel

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si yo no veo ninguno por la calle! –Exclamó alertado Hoshi.

-No… Parece que han aparecido otro tipo de ángeles…

-¿Otro tipo? –Preguntó Yume curiosa.

-Parece que ahora los ángeles toman forma humana –Apretó a un botón de un mando, haciendo que apareciera Sango en una gran pantalla.

-¡Sango! –exclamaron los dos pilotos.

-Parece que la conocéis… Pero ella no es Sango

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Ella es la única que tiene esa bella sonrisa! –Dijo enfadado Hoshi.

Al decir esa frase, Yume lo miró con dolor, sintiendo una gran punzada en el corazón, pero suspiró y miró preocupada a Misato.

-Ya os dije que los ángeles toman forma humana… Y parece que han cogido a Sango como cuerpo… No sabemos donde esta la verdadera Sango… -Volvió a apretar otro botón, para que al lado de la foto de Sango, saliera una foto de Makoto.- Parece que su objetivo se centra en eliminar a Makoto… Seduciéndole

Hoshi y Yume se miraron confusos.

-Lo que tenéis que hacer ahora es proteger a Makoto, explicárselo y eliminar a esa Sango

-¡Enseguida vamos! –Exclamó Hoshi para salir de la sala seguido de Yume.

Mientras corrían, apretaron un botón de su uniforme para volver con sus ropas cómodas.

_-"Makoto… Sango… ¡Solo esperad!" _

Continuara………

Hoshi y Yume van en busca de Makoto, pero este está en una habitación a solas con Sango. ¿Qué ocurrirá?


End file.
